


Again and Again Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark!Harry, Do-Over, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Rope Bondage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: The Do-Over Fic - a chance to do things again, but this time-To Get it Right. But is it really such a blessing as it appears? A jaded, darker, bitter, and tired wizard who just wants to die; but can't. A chance to learn how to live, from the most unexpected source. Story is high on Political intrigue.Dumbledore!bashingSlytherin!harry, dark!harry, eventual slash, lv/hp





	Again and Again Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Again and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439865) by [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy). 



> This cover is simply a THANK YOU to Athy for a fantastic story.  
> It is still ongoing (WIP)
> 
> I really LOVE this story and can't wait for more chapters.
> 
> If it sounds like something you would read I highly recommend it.  
> Remember to thank the author and maybe leave her some comments/ thanks if you are enjoying her work.
> 
> I made 2 of the same covers as she uses different spelling to her Pen Name here on AO3 to her FF.net account.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
